


Best. Honeymoon. Ever.

by aphrosCartographer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrosCartographer/pseuds/aphrosCartographer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of my dear friend's birthday; a continuation of my fic 'A Proposal From Above'.<br/>Kasakise honeymoon fic !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Honeymoon. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/gifts).



> TO: My dearest most darling Pon <3  
> I know you've been working hard on your birthday, so take a moment to relax :)  
> I love and admire you so much, and talking to you always makes my day~ Thanks for being such a good friend! I hope this year is an awesome one!!  
> Here's to you on your birthday! TIME TO TAKE SOME SHOTS B)

Kasamatsu swore loudly as the plane dropped suddenly. His death grip on the armrests to either side of him didn’t ease the knots that had formed in his stomach after their takeoff. “God dammit, Kise,” he growled through his gritted teeth, “How on earth do they allow you to fly people around the world on a daily basis?” 

It took all of Kasamatsu’s willpower not to smack his pilot when he heard laughter emanating from his left. 

“What? Are you still scared of flying after years of dating a professional pilot like myself? Come on, you know I would never let anything happen to you.” 

Kasamatsu scoffed, “You can’t stop a plane from falling out of the sky.” 

“I can do anything.” 

Kise turned the plane sharply, and Kasamatsu pressed his lips together. Now he knew the other was just trying to get a rise out of him. Well, it wouldn’t work. “I just want to get to our honeymoon location in one piece. That should be a semi-reasonable request, don’t you think?” 

When Kise had first offered to fly them to the remote onsen, Kasamatsu had been secretly thrilled. He’d never flown anywhere with Kise before and figured that flying with his new husband as his pilot would be relaxing and fun. He had pictured an early morning, a small plane, a couple of mimosas for the ride, and a smooth flight. Maybe there would even be some sort of autopilot function, and they could find a way to get in the Mile High Club. He wouldn’t have objected. 

Then reality hit. 

It had rained the entire morning as they rushed around the tarmac of the private airport Kise was borrowing their plane from. The light drizzle had been just enough to make everything damp and miserable, but not enough to warrant canceling their flight plans. The small Cessna was quite a bit smaller than Kasamatsu had imagined. Its cockpit barely fit two people, and their luggage had taken a bit of work to get it lodged in the small belly of the plane. There had been no liquor, only tasteless, black coffee, and no chance for sex on the plane at all. Still, Kise’s smile throughout the whole process had stirred the butterflies in Kasamatsu’s stomach and had made their soaking wet clothes seem just a little bit more comfortable. They had clambered into the cockpit, and Kasamatsu was immediately overwhelmed by all the switches, gauges, and buttons spread across the dashboard of the plane. He couldn’t believe that Kise knew what all of those dials did when he could barely remember how to work the stove at their apartment. 

“Nervous?” Kise had asked as he climbed into the pilot’s seat. 

Kasamatsu remembered shrugging his shoulders, “Not particularly. You do this for a living; I’ll assume you’re pretty good at it by now.” 

Kise had smiled, sliding on a small headset and placing his hands on the yoke of the plane. “It may get a bit bumpy, but flying is fun!” 

_Fun my ass you jerk_ , Kasamatsu mused, thoughts pulled back into the present by the feeling of their descent. 

“Are we there yet?” Kasamatsu leaned forward to look out of the window and nearly gasped at what he saw. While he had been lost in his musings, the terrain had changed dramatically. Mountains loomed in the distance and sprawled beneath them, sparse vegetation creating green patches across the large faces. “Am I allowed to know where exactly we are going?” 

Kise grinned as he pushed the controls forward slightly, causing the plane to angle itself further downwards, “Here! Only about five more minutes and we will touchdown.” 

Kasamatsu nodded and continued to gaze out the window. It was going to be a beautiful day, the sun was nearly at its zenith and bathed the valleys passing below them in rich lighting. The sight was enough to take his breath away. _Maybe leaving the details of this trip to Kise wasn’t such a bad idea after all._

After air control cleared them for landing over a crackling radio, Kasamatsu resumed his death grip on the arm rests, his fingers sinking into the soft polyester. He felt his stomach rise uncomfortably into his chest and he grimaced. Kise chuckled softly next to him and he felt a hand settle on top of his. “It’s okay, I’ve landed planes more times than I can count! It’s super easy-“ 

“You idiot!” Kasamatsu hissed, grabbing Kise’s hand and forcing it back towards the controls, “Use both hands! What on earth is wrong with you?!” 

Kise pouted, his bottom lip jutting out, “At least I’m not flying with my feet. Once Moriyama got us all the way across the ocean that way. It was pretty awesome until the one of the stewardesses caught us.” Kasamatsu had to resist the urge to smack him for being so reckless. 

Just land the damn plane.” 

“And then the real fun can begin, eh?” Kise’s hand snaked over Kasamatsu’s thigh and he jumped. 

“What did I just say about using both of your hands?!” 

Kasamatsu could have kissed the ground when they landed, but opted not to. The tarmac could barely be given that name as it was hardly more than a small gravel strip someone had forgotten to care for. The gravel was uneven and small green weeds had managed to poke their way through the patches the rocks no longer covered. Kise came around the side of the plane, balancing their luggage in his arms. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and snatched his suitcase before Kise could drop it. 

The airport was almost as dilapidated as the tarmac. In fact, it was more of a small lodge than an airport. When they walked through the door, there was a single man sitting at the desk. The walls around the desk were adorned with faded posters depicting places that Kasamatsu assumed the small airport had once serviced. The poster of his own city was on the wall, but it was so old he only recognized it because Yokohama was printed in bold text underneath the skyline. He sighed, trying to imagine the place Kise had reserved for them as Kise began talking to the man at the desk. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, pretending to be busy while Kise chatted away. Not surprisingly, he had no service. He snapped the phone shut and slid it back into his back pocket, willing Kise to be done talking. After ten minutes, impatience got the better of him and he walked over to the desk. He stood as close to Kise as possible and slipped his hand into the back pocket of Kise’s jeans, giving his ass a firm squeeze while making sure to keep his face the picture of innocence. 

“Do you know where we’re going yet?” Kasamatsu asked, pleased to see the blush across Kise’s cheeks. 

“Y-yeah! We were just discussing the storage of my plane and-” 

Kasamatsu interrupted, “Alright, I’m going to wait outside.” He slowly pulled away, giving Kise’s ass one more sharp pinch before walking away. As he pulled open the door, he allowed himself a small smirk. He was nothing if not a patient man, but he was ready for this honeymoon to officially begin. 

The front of the tiny airport was almost as depressing as the inside. The sign that had once proudly displayed the name of the establishment was completely illegible; the kanji completely faded away. There was a small paved road in front of him that headed up further into the mountains, but it quickly disappeared around a corner about a mile ahead. He found a small bench to the left of the door and sat down. He leaned his head back against the rough wood of the building and closed his eyes, listening to the noises surrounding him. No cars zoomed by, no voices carried on the wind. He could hear the wind rustling the leaves and the birds chirping; he could feel the heat of the sunlight on his skin. If Kise didn’t come out soon, he was going to fall asleep right there in the sun. 

Moments later, he felt hands on his thighs and lips on his own. He returned the kiss, slowly opening his eyes when he felt Kise smile. “You ready to go? Five minute drive and we’re there, I promise.” 

He stepped back, offering Kasamatsu a hand to help him up. He accepted, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and then guided towards a small car he hadn’t noticed parked around the side of the building. They threw their luggage in the small trunk of the car before clambering in the front seats. Kise, who hopefully knew how to get where they were going, hopped in the driver’s seat. The car started with no trouble and they set off down the road. Once they rounded the corner, the land to their right dropped off and the view opened dramatically. They both gasped in unison, breath taken away by the sheer beauty of the valley beneath them. The clouds just barely skimmed the tops of some of the highest mountains and it was possible to see the rain falling from them onto the land beneath. In the distance, there was a small, red suspension bridge that stood out dramatically against the mottled green of the foliage of the valley it spanned. Kasamatsu felt himself pressing his face against the window of the car, like he was some eleven-year-old at Disneyland, but he couldn’t help it. Apparently, Kise had actually done his research. 

True to his word, five minutes later, they pulled into a small lot that held a handful of other cars. They retrieved their luggage from the trunk and walked down a small footpath that was clearly marked. The person who ran this onsen obviously cared for it very much. Kasamatsu nearly heaved a sigh of relief at the thought. They walked quietly, their fingers entwined as they followed the path. They felt no need to talk; it was such a place that it would have been weird to break the silence by speaking. A small stream bubbled to their right, but Kasamatsu couldn’t make it out through the think greenery surrounding them. 

Suddenly, the path opened into a large clearing and Kasamatsu breathed a laugh. “…Nice going Kise.” 

He felt Kise laugh next to him as he took in the sight. Small, traditional-looking buildings were set around the outskirts of the clearing while one large building dominated the area in the center. There were small paths connecting each of the buildings, and the trees had been cleared in such a way that one could see the valley that stretched beneath the mountain. The stream that he had heard earlier ran right through the middle of the clearing, and little footbridges crossed it every now and then. 

A small figure appeared in the doorway of the larger building and waved at them, beckoning to them. Kise glanced at Kasamatsu, shrugged, and then pulled him towards the figure. They both bowed and introduced themselves and the man smiled, “Ah, yes! I do remember your phone call. Honeymoon suite, eh?” The man winked before turning around and motioning for them to follow, “Right this way, my friends. I’ll show you to your lodgings and then leave you to explore on your own.” 

They walked down a long hallway, past a few sporadically placed rooms and more than a few questionable decorations. They were led around a corner, up a flight of stairs, and onto a small landing that led to a single door. The man smiled at them, handed Kasamatsu a set of keys, and headed back down the stairs. Kise quirked an eyebrow, “So that’s it?” 

“I guess.” Kasamatsu shrugged and put the key in the door, slowly turning the key in the lock and sliding the door open. The room itself was sparsely furnished and immaculate. Kise nearly forgot to take his shoes off before rushing further into the room. Kasamatsu took his time, looking around the main room. There was a fairly large television centered against the wall, and a small low table with two chairs. He sank into one of them, grateful that they had finally made it. 

“Kasamatsu!! Come here, you have got to see this!” Kise’s voice echoed through the small room, his excitement evident in his voice. Kasamatsu stood and followed the sound of Kise’s voice into the other room. He found himself in an amazing bedroom, the bed large enough for an entire family. 

Kasamatsu smirked; that would be useful later. 

Kise was standing on the other side of the room, his back to Kasamatsu. He walked over, looping his arm around Kise’s waist and peering around his side. There was a small porch area with two chairs and a coffee table situated between them. But the best part; the part that made the room so special, was the view. And the fact that they somehow had their own private hot spring. Kise was already in the process of taking his shirt off. Kasamatsu chuckled and helped Kise finish unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the indent of his shoulder as he did so. Kise wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you, Kasamatsu Yukio. I’m glad we’re here.” 

Kasamatsu smiled, “We made it here in one piece. I suppose I have you to thank for that. And I have a few ideas about how to do so.” He trailed his fingers down the front of Kise’s chest, stopping just above the other’s waistline. 

Kise smirked, his hands venturing down the back of Kasamatsu’s jeans, “Are you sure you don’t want to try out the hot spring first? I’ve heard wonderful things about them.” 

“Trust me,” Kasamatsu nearly purred, “After I’m done with you, you’ll need a way to relieve your muscles.” 

Kise laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed, “Best. Honeymoon. Ever.”


End file.
